


The Turk and SOLDIER Show

by MokoSun



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokoSun/pseuds/MokoSun
Summary: After loosing her beloved friend and former crush, Felicia takes things into her own hands to get the life she deserves. Refusing nobody to help her, leaving her elder brother and few allies to stop her
Relationships: Zack Fair/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Turk and SOLDIER Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out my story! I hope you enjoy this story. I got inspiration from WandaVision when writing this story

Looking up the Shinra building, Felicia takes a deep breath as her heels from her boots echo as she approached the front desk. The front desk lady looks up from the phone and puts a person what appeared to be on hold. "Oh yes? May I help you?" The woman asked wearing a black pent suit with a white shirt underneath it. "Yes, I want to see Zack's body." The red head said clutching her hands into fists. The woman nods and talks to someone on her headset. "Hojo will see you now." Felica nodded and pushed onward. "W-Wait, ma'am I need to buzz you in!" The woman called out in pure panic.

Felica uses her duo shock batons to break the buzz symbol and makes her way threw the long hallway. There she pushes open the door to see the sleazy scientist himself. Hojo turned away from his clipboard, huffing when he heard the clicking of heels approaching his desk, and he stood up, mustering the courage to smile hospitably, “What can I do for you?”  
  
“Let me see him,” Felicia demanded. 

Hojo looks at the red head with a puzzled look on his face. It was clear he was playing the innocent card, he knew why she was here. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about my dear." he said while waving her off like if saying be on your way. Hojo jumped out of his skin once hearing the red head slam her hand on the desk with a stern look on her face. 

"You know why I'm here, so let me see him. I won't say it a second time. " She said in low like tone her blue green eyes holding a bit of angry fury,

Hojo frowned at this not wanting show her what's going on down in the labs, but he had no choice in the manner. "Follow me then my dear." He soon leads her down some more hallways and then stopped a glass like window. There laying on the lab table sickened her, it was her friend and once former crush. "

What in Gaia's name are you doing?!" Felica said gripping his collar in pure anger filling her to the core at the sight. 

"Tests, what does it look like?" Hojo said as checks things off on his clipboard with an eyeroll.

"You are a fucking sick bastard!" Felica said pounding her hand on the glass tears on her cheeks. "Please Hojo, just let me take him to where he belongs. " She said in a sad tone almost as if begging for him to say yes.

Yet, the shake of his head was clear making Felica shake with rage. She uses her fire materia to blast the glass front of her. Hojo holds up his hands once near by foot soilders rush over pointing their guns at the red head to blow her to bits. Felica jumps down and makes her way over to Zack's body placing a hand on his cold 'x' shaped scar cheek. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..." Her voice cracking with a sad sob as she spoke. Without another word, Felica left and drives her helicopter to the small town of Nibelhiem with shiny green orb rests on the other seat wrapped in what appeared to be pink ribbon. Once landed at a safe distance, she grabs the materia and what appeared to be a simulation machine and presses a few buttons and makes everything seem like it once was in the town. 

Closing her eyes, she grips the materia as it starts to glow brightly in her hands as it began to form what appeared her former crush right before her eyes. There he stood just the day she remembered seeing him as he looked down at her gripping her hands into his.

"Welcome home Felica. I missed you.."

Thus began, her life that she wanted to have. No Shinra, No Soldier, and lastly no love rivals to stand in her way.....


End file.
